Any Less Real
by TheLastofUs
Summary: I've always known there was something different about him—my brother, Matthew. But insane? I thought that was going a bit far. If they call him crazy, I might as well be, too. Nothing's wrong with my darling, older brother, and nothing's wrong with me: Alfred F. Jones. We're both perfectly fine. Light Fem!PrussiaxCanada Human names used.


**_A fanfiction of which I do not own the characters of. (Maria=fem!Prussia. Name mayyyy be wrong Idunno)_**

**_Prologue (Alfred's Point of View)_**

I've always known there was something different about him—my brother, Matthew. But insane? Crazy? I thought that was going a bit far.

They all called him insane, but he's my brother. If they call him crazy, I might as well be, too. I have his blood coursing through my veins and his thoughts running through my mind. I have his eyes burning through my own and vice versa. Nothing's wrong with my darling, older brother, and nothing's wrong with me: Alfred F. Jones.

We're both perfectly fine.

* * *

**_Any Less Real (Matthew's Point of View)_**

"Kuma," I whispered, "Did you see that?"

_I did. _

"The stars are so pretty."

I sat at the window in my bedroom. It was closed but I could almost feel the chilly night air skipping through my light locks. I held my favorite bear, Kumajirou, in my feeble arms. I was never one for strength. Who needs strength when you have brains? Not any people can say that they are smart, but if you work out every day you'll get stronger. I'd say I have the better end.

_I saw another_, my bear spoke louder than me.

"I missed it," I replied quietly with disappointment nipping at the edges of my lips.

_Just keep looking. I'm sure there will be another shooting star._

"Really?" I asked, looking wistfully at the illuminations adorning the sky.

Kuma didn't respond.

Sometimes she just stopped talking to me. Not that I minded. She still spoke to me more often than the others. I let a small smile stretch out my cheeks as I hugged the item closer to my frail body. If I was left with no one in the world but my brother and my bear, I would be happy. Though sometimes it felt like that. Sometimes it felt like it was only the two of us.

Sometimes.

Always.

* * *

"He's _crazy_."

"He is not!"

"Are you honestly that blind? He's talking to no one!" and Arthur pointed a stiff finger at me.

I was sitting alone by myself at the dinner table. Though not alone in my mind. I had my little polar bear plushie. What was even the difference between when I was five: _He's so cute_! From when I was eleven: _He'll grow out of it_. From when I'm twenty-three: _He's insane_.

"Kuma, they're fighting again," I whispered in the bear's ear.

_They always fight. It'll be fine._

"Do we ever fight?"

_ No._

"But what if we did? What would happen? What's it like to fight?" questions sinfully tumbled from my lips before my fingertips brushed over my lips. "I'm sorry. I asked a lot of questions."

_It's okay. And we don't fight. We're friends_.

"They're not friends?" I cocked my head.

_Not great friends. Like me and you._

"You know we'd have to do this sooner or later."

"I am _not_ sending my brother off to some insane asylum!" Alfred argued. "I love him and I'll take care of him."

"You don't know how to handle them. Sometimes they become violent."

"You're talking about him like he's some mindless animal!" Alfred snarled. "My brother will never succumb to those ways."

"I don't want to see you get hurt. If you don't call him in," Arthur's voice was grave as he took a step forward, "I will."

And he pulled a steaming Alfred into another room. For a few moments I heard nothing. But ever so gradually their voices gained volume.

_"I've told you time and time again I'm against this!"_ I heard muffled through the wooden door.

_ "But is it really what's best for him or are you going to let him keep talking to nothing for who knows how long?" _Arthur's voice daren't waver.

I heard their voices shake through the floors and vibrate under the doors. Anger was woven in and out of Alfred's voice until understanding yanked at the edges. Begging to be let in. And soon after, all anger was demolished. Then the voices stopped. Alfred came out looking defeated.

_I thought this would happen_, Kuma told me.

"What's happening?" I asked her, but Alfred mistook it for a question for him.

"Arthur… He says it's best if you go live in another place for a while. Just for a little… To be safe…" Alfred didn't look into my eyes that curiously prodded into the lids of his.

_They think you're crazy because I don't exist_, Kuma whispered to me.

"Yes you do, if you don't then why can I hear you?" I leaned in towards the bear.

_They can't hear me, it's only you, _she replied.

"Then I guess I'm special aren't I?"

"I guess we'll take off tomorrow, Matt," my brother finally turned away from me, remorse clawing into his facial features. "But whatever happens… Know I was against this from the start."

I only blinked of confusion before he disappeared into his bedroom. My eyes wandered back to Arthur, only to have his eyes dart away from mine and he walked off curtly. Both doors—the front and Alfred's bedroom—slammed shut at the same time and I was left alone in the dining room.

But then again, I do have Kumajirou.

* * *

"Ah, Matthew Williams," a nice lady smiled at me, "come this way please!"

I followed the woman into another room. The room had only a desk and two chairs. The girl only stepped in a few feet, motioning for me to sit down before she left again. The door locked shut with a click, leaving me and Kuma alone in the white room.

No posters bejeweled the walls, no windows or computers. Just a plain black, chic desk. I could see my reflection in it. On the desk there was a notebook and a pen neatly next to it. Everything in the room was a cream-white color except for the desk, chairs, and the wooden door.

My head snapped around when I heard the door click open. In the doorway stood a man. He looked around his mid-thirties. He walked towards the desk, sitting in the chair in front of me, and opening the notebook to a blank page.

"What's your name, son?" he asked me.

Hugging Kumajirou closer to my chest, I replied: "Matthew."

"Nice to meet you," he smiled. It wasn't as warm as the lady at the desk, but it was a smile nonetheless. "And who's this little guy?" he leaned forward and looked at my bear.

"K-Kumajohnny," I stuttered.

_Kumajirou! How would you like it if I called you Mandy_? Kumajirou reprimanded me.

"Sorry, Kumajirou. My bear's name is Kumajirou," I corrected myself as I shook my head.

"I see," he said and scribbled down in his notebook. "I'm going to ask you a few questions. Will you answer them for me?"

I nodded my head timidly and he smiled a stiff smile again. Glancing down at his notebook, he started firing questions.

"What do you do for fun?" he asked, to which I replied: "I like to watch the sky and the trees."

"Do you like to talk?" he asked, to which I replied: "It depends on who I'm talking to."

"What are you scared of?" he asked, to which I replied: "The dark and insects mostly."

"What do you love?" he asked.

I opened my mouth a crack, but then closed it. What _do_ I love? Love is a strong word… I'm not sure if I can truly love anything… Maybe Alfred. Maybe pancakes. Maple syrup. The sky. The grass…

_Hey! What about me? You love me right?_ Kuma demanded of me with a pout.

"Of course I do," I laughed.

I heard scratching of a pen and looked up and saw the man writing more things down.

_ He can't hear me, so you might need to recap what I said._

"I mean, I love Kuma. My bear," I said, nuzzling into his head.

"I see…" he said without looking up, "And how long have you had it?"

"_Her_," I corrected. I saw his eyebrows shoot up at the comment before I continued: "I've had Kumajelly—"

-_Jirou_!

"Kuma_jirou_, since I was four."

"That's nice. And you've kept her all these years?"

I must have looked horrified, because that's how I felt. Get _rid_ of Kumajirou? How could I _ever_? She's always been there for me! She's talked me through everything, given me great advice—she's even taught me how to make pancakes!

"How could I ever leave her?" I asked, aghast.

"Well, many men don't carry around a toy," he deadpanned.

My eyebrows furrowed together as my expression darkened. "She's _not_ a toy. Everyone says that. Kumajirou is my friend—my only friend. She's not some Barbie that you can toss out when you get bored with it."

"Normally friends share secrets, play together, chat and have fun. A toy you just play around with for a few hours," he tried to play the dictionary card.

"Kuma and I share secrets—"

_Matthew, you don't have to defend me._

"Yes I do! You'd do the same for me!" I said to the bear before continuing: "We share secrets and look at the stars together. We can chat and always have fun. She's my _friend_."  
_Matthew… I'm not sure that was a great idea._ Kuma said in a low tone.

"Why?" I whispered back.

_He can't hear me. He probably thinks you're mad._

"Oh whatever, I know I'm not and that's all that matters."

_Is it?_ He asked doubtfully.

"I think I've got enough information," the man stood up. "You're free to go while I turn this paperwork in."

"See? Everything's fine," I said to my bear.

_I'm not so sure…_ Kuma said.

"Oh well, let's get icecr—"

"Matt!" Alfred interrupted me, "How'd it go?" Alfred glanced back at the man whom I was just talking to and then back at me. "He said it'd probably take an hour…you were in there for fifteen minutes."

"I don't know. Can we get icecream?"

"Sure, buddy," he grinned at me and we almost walked out the door before the lady at the front desk called us.

"Wait, Mr. Williams!" she said, "We have your results!"

"What?" Alfred inquired as he furrowed his brows and walked towards her. "You said you'd get back to us in two months!"

"That was what we expected. We were expecting to go over the paperwork for a while before our final decision, but seeing as we had a display of the mental-illness, we've got our results," the woman explained. "Matthew has been diagnosed with _Schizophrenia_. We'd like him to come stay with us for a while until we determine if he's stable or not."

"…Schizophrenia?" Alfred didn't look into her eyes.

"It's a mental disorder where a victim talks to and/or hears voices that aren't really there. Or like your brother, where they talk to inanimate objects. Like his bear for instance."

"But isn't that normal?" Alfred didn't mean to shout, "I talked to my toy alien when I was younger! I even named him Tony!"

"Did you actually hear another fabricated voice like how mine sounds talking to you now? Do you still talk to Tony?"

"I… I don't…" he admitted, "But I used to, so isn't that normal?"

"Children usually have huge imaginations," she expounded further, "For a child, it's fine—as long as he or she grows out of it, that is."

Alfred wore the defeated look on his face once more as he opened his mouth to form his next question: "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long does he have until he's admitted?"

The woman _click-clacked_ on her keyboard before she responded with a crisp: "Today. He can come anytime from today until tomorrow. After that, we may have to extract him legally. It's not safe."

The same words Arthur had used sounded like nails on a chalkboard. _Safe_.

_You're safe to me_, Kuma whispered in my left ear.

"I'm not so sure…" I said quietly under my breath as I followed Alfred home.

* * *

_It's okay. I'm here with you_, Kuma whispered as I pushed through the glass doors.

"Everything looks so… high tech."

I glanced at the key-pad locks on each door, the cameras in each room, thousands of monitors, even the nurses would walk around with a belt of I don't know what.

"Matthew?" a girl walked up to me. She couldn't have been but a few years older than me.

"Y-Yes?" I responded quietly.

_You're so quiet_, Kuma giggled.

"S-Shut up…"I mumbled back and hugged her closer.

"I was told I was going to be your roommate," she held out a hand for me.

_Go on, shake her hand already!_

Reluctantly, I pulled my arm up and grasped her palm. The girl shook my hand violently and then withdrew it. Losing my balance, I stumbled forward.

"Was that an earthquake or a hand shake?" I asked rhetorically as my ears were filled with Kumajirou's and her laughter.

_I like her~_ Kuma sang, _She's nice. Do you like her?_  
"I don't like people," I insisted.

_So if I were human would you like me? _Her voice wondered.

"That's different…"

_How?_

"W-Well… It just is!" I closed my eyes and squeezed the bear to my chest.

"What's different?"

"If you were human!" I finally opened my eyes and saw myself staring into my roommate's piercing red eyes.

My eyes widened for a moment. _She sounded so much like Kuma… _

"I _am_ human," she laughed.

"S-Sorry… I wasn't talking to you…" I fidgeted with Kuma's ear.

"It's fine, it's fine.," she waved off the mistake, "I think they mentioned you had schizophrenia."

I only blinked at her as she started to lead me away to our room. It was then I actually took in her appearance. She did look a bit strange. Her hair was cropped short like a boy's might be, but it was very stylish on her. Most unusual about her hair was that it was snow-white—almost silver. I swear I could see my reflection in it.

"Home sweet home!" ...she proclaimed. What was her name again?

"Um…" I cautiously poked her shoulder, at which she turned around and looked at me. "What's your name?"

"What? How unawesome of me!" she said loud enough to make me wince. "My name is Maria."

She gave me another blinding grin before she stomped into the room, flopping onto one of the unmade beds.

Jabbing a finger to the other twin bed on the other side of the room, she said: "That one's yours. Make yourself at home. It's kind of weird sharing a room with other genders, but the people say that they room by illness rather than gender because it's hard to deal with other people with disorders you don't know. They try to room by gender, but schizophrenia isn't a common disease so it's just you, me, and this kid Tino whom always wants people to call him 'Finland' weird right? Tino practically murdered me when I was his roommate, though, so I was removed. Guess they're testing their luck with you." She ended her speech with another hearty laugh and pulled out a magazine.

I started to unpack my little suitcase. I didn't really do much, so all that I had was clothes and a couple pictures. I tried to make my bed as comfortable as I could before I pounced onto the mattress and hid under the covers, facing away from the girl.

_Still don't like her?_ Kuma's voice resounded in my ears.

"She's growing on me…" I said quietly so I wasn't heard by her.

_I think you should get to know her._

"W-Why? I only need you…" I squeezed the plushie to my chest.

_But what if I'm not here one day? I'm a material object. Someone could steal me or Arthur could force you to get rid of me._

"Pull something like that and he won't be able to stand for a month…" I mumbled into her head.

And Kuma was silent.

I sighed, seeing as she wouldn't talk for the time being. Surfacing from the oceans of my comforter, I pulled the blanket up to my chin.

"Hey, Birdie, coming to dinner?" Maria asked from the door.

"Birdie?" I replied.

"Birdie. You look like this Gilbird, one of my '_hallucinations_,'" her voice got colder as she said the word _hallucinations_, but then she brightened back up. I guess it's a touchy subject for her.

"I'm not hungry…" I whispered.

"Hmm? What was that?" she cupped her ear and leaned forward theatrically.

I sighed. No one ever hears me. My reasoning is if they don't hear me either they don't care enough to hear, or what I said wasn't important enough to be heard. I felt Maria grab my wrist and pull me out of my bed, having me land on my side.

"Ah!" I yelped, "Don't dislocate my shoulder! Seriously…" I rubbed my shoulder as she let go of my wrist.

"Well you've gotta come to dinner!" she defended.

I got up off the ground and glared at the girl as she simply strode towards the door again. She opened it for me as I arrived significantly slower after grabbing Kuma. Maria definitely had a mouth on her. Her words conquered every atom of oxygen and possibly the carbon dioxide as well.

_You hardly talk, she always talks! You've _got_ to love her_. Kumajirou was back to talking to me.

"I don't see how that's desirable…" I said half-heartedly as we walked into the dining room.

* * *

_Visitors hours are now open._

I never thought living in this jail would be as easy as it was. Maria was getting easier to get along with each day. I hardly noticed the two months that passed by. I had to go to therapy twice a week and had to take a literacy test (which I passed) to ensure I didn't need schooling. A lot of people told me never to open up to the therapists because it would only make it worse, but what's the point in that? Yes. I told the woman I talk to my stuffed bear I've had since I was four. I guess they were just evaluating me or something because I was never gave any medicine. Maria had two bottles of I don't know what to take each night. Seems bothersome if you asked me.

My eyes snapped up from the lobby floor as I saw a familiar silhouette grow nearer.

"Mattie!" Alfred embraced me in a back-breaking hug.

"A-Alfred," I gasped for breath.

"Man, only being able to visit you twice a week sucks! So uncool."

"Can you let go of me?" I choked out and he quickly let go with an apologetic smile.

"So how's it like here?" curiosity nipped at the edge of his tongue.

"It's not terrible," I admitted.

"Did you make any friends?" he prodded.

I thought for a moment before responding: "Sort of…"

"Really? Maybe this place is of some use after all! Who is it, huh, Mattie? What're they like?"

"She's really loud and annoying sometimes… But she's entertaining and nice."

"Ooh, a girl huh?" Alfred looked at me suggestively.

"No," I said with a sigh, "We're only roommates. Hardly friends."

"You're rooming with a girl?" Alfred gasped, "Dude, you've seen her change?"

My face turned a dangerous shade of red and I violently shook my head, throwing my hair over my eyes. "O-Of course not! We change in the bathroom…"

"I'm only teasing bro," he laughed, "I'm surprised they room boys and girls together."

"They room by illness rather than gender," I explained, "something about not being able to handle a more severe illness than your own or something."

Alfred hummed in response before adding: "Can I meet her? I gotta find this chick whom finally broke my ice-cold brother."

"Ha ha ha…" I said, "I'll check our room to see if she's there."

_ Visiting hours are closing in fifteen minutes._

"Crap dude," Alfred said, "I'd really love to meet her, but we're running out of time. I'll see you Saturday."

I saw his retreating figure and sighed again as I turned my back on him. I really missed my brother…

* * *

**_Narrator Point of View_**

Just as Matthew left for the dorms, Alfred paused and turned back towards the desk.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could check out how my bro's doing," he said to the woman seated in front of him.

"Of course. What's his name?" she seemed to turn into some robot mode and pulled something up on the computer.

"Matthew Williams."

"Ah yes. He was admitted two months ago. So far he's in a pretty stable state. Schizophrenia isn't exactly curable so he's not here for a treatment, only if he gets violent. We're watching him at the moment to make sure he's safe to be around. He doesn't talk to anyone so that makes it pretty obvious he won't hurt anyone. We're only holding him a few extra weeks to finalize the data."

"Doesn't he talk to his roommate though?" Alfred asked as he leaned on the desk.

The woman gave him a puzzled look before responding with a simple: "He doesn't have a roommate. Everyone here rooms alone unless they request one."

_ Visiting hours are now over. Patients please return to their regular schedule. Guests please make your way to the exit._

* * *

**_Matthew's Point of View_**

"You didn't have anyone visit you today?" I asked Maria.

"My brother came for a few minutes during his break at work," she replied as she continued to play with a yoyo. "You?"

"My brother visited me, too," I gave a sad smile. "The only thing I hate this place for is not allowing him to visit me more often."

"My brother's a jerk," Maria laughed, "but I love him anyways."

I settled back into my bed and tucked Kumajirou under my arm. I turned on my side so I was facing Maria. I let a now-familiar smile tug at my lips before it traitorously stretched farther. I never was one to smile but I couldn't help it around my new friend.

"What does he look like?" I whispered, yet somehow she heard me.

"A bit like me," she said dreamily, "He has bleach-blonde hair and blue eyes. He always slicks his hair back no matter how many times I told him not to. It makes him look old," she laughed. "What about your brother?"

"Wow talk about a look alike… My brother has blonde hair and blue eyes, too. He's pretty loud and says 'dude' and 'cool' way too much. But then again you say 'awesome' too much so it's not that much of a change between you two."

A sheet of comfortable silence fell onto us. She read her magazines. I stared at the ceiling, which was now my substitute for the stars. She read her texts. I stared at the floor, which was now my substitute for the grass. I stared at the door, which was now my substitute for freedom.

* * *

"Maria!" I screamed as I grabbed the sticky substance in my hair.

"Oh come on, you showered _twice_ this morning. I just _had_ to mess you up," she grinned. As if that made it any better.

"Wouldn't that be a reason _not_ to do it?" I pouted, shaking the strawberry Jello out of my hair.

"Nope. You can't be a clean-freak. I just can't deal with it," she crossed her arms and looked away from me for a total of_ three whole seconds_ before glancing back at me.

Grabbing a piece of the sugary solid-liquid— what was Jello anyways?—I threw it on her head. And couldn't stifle my laugh when she gave me the most adorable pout.

"What the heck?!" she demanded wide-eyed, which only fueled my laughter.

"Okay, I'm sorry… I'm—" I was cut off when she shoved a packet of open ketchup on my cheek. "Oh it's on…" I mumbled and grabbed my mustard.

Needless to say, it ended in a full out food-fight between the two of us. By the time we were done with breakfast we were both a mess and had to hurry back to our room to change before anyone else noticed us and asked us weird questions.

By the time we were in the safety of our room, we were doubled-over in laughter. I was clutching my stomach and Maria was literally on the floor. Rolling. I thought I'd never see the day ROFL was acted out legitimately.

"Okay… Let's get changed now…" I said between laughs and she only nodded as she crawled onto her knees. "I can change here. You take the bathroom."

"'Kay," she said with as much silence as she could muster, but it still came out a shout in my ears.

She finally shut the door to the bathroom and I changed into a teal shirt. She ended up walking out of the bathroom just as I pulled on my jeans.

"S-Sorry!" she let out a squeak of surprise and turned around quickly.

"I'm already done changing," I laughed at her modesty and jumped into bed.

"And here I thought all girls take forever to change," she pouted with pink still dancing on her cheeks.

"So I'm a little girly. Sue me," I shrugged and she only shook her head I reply.

"Most guys would _never_ admit that."

"Most," I repeated. Silence hovered above us for a moment before I added: "Hey… Can I ask you something?"

"Fire away."

"You said you're schizophrenic, too, right?" earning a nod in response, I continued: "So, what—or who do you talk to?"

"Gilbird. He's this cute little yellow chick that's all fuzzy that flies around me and talks to me. I call him more of a conscience. I also see people sometimes, but most of them don't hang around. Gilbird's my only true friend," she smiled. "What about you?"

"Kuma," I replied, expecting it, "My bear Kumajerry talk a lot. But sometimes I forget his name… So I mostly call him Kuma. I've never hallucinated people before."

_Silence_.

"Kumajerry?" she laughed, "you make that up or did he?"

The name fell from her lips and sat uncomfortably on my ears. Kuma…Jerry? That sounded wrong… But Kuma _always_ corrected me on her name. But now that I think about it… When was the last time we talked?

"She," I corrected eventually, "and yes, she made it up."

* * *

_Matthew Williams to the front desk please. Matthew Williams to the front desk._

It was cold that morning, that was what I remembered. I had to wear two pairs of socks and it was snowing. My over-sized hoody was hanging loosely and I pulled it closer to my body. I've never been called to the front desk before… I couldn't have done anything wrong right? Was it that food-fight with Maria two weeks ago? Come on you let it slide for weeks then you call me out on it? Not fair!

"Hello there! You're Matthew Williams?" the woman asked kindly.

"I am," I replied dully, instinctively hugging myself—did I leave Kuma in the room?

"Well, we've finally concluded all of our results and you're free to go! Your brother already called ahead of time to say he's picking you up in an hour. Be sure to pack up all your stuff by then. We hope you enjoyed your time here!" did she think this was an amusement park or something?

I nodded and trudged back up to my room. Part of me was jumping out of my skin. I'll finally be allowed to walk outside barefoot again. Look up at the stars and make the wishes of millions. I'll be able to make my own pancakes—the ones here _suck_—and see my brother again…

But there was still a smaller part of me that screamed and clawed at the floor. The walls. The doors. A smaller part of me that locked every door I entered and a smaller part of me that wanted to stay. The smaller part of me that had grown fond of a little girl I'd roomed with here. A smaller part of me that's grown to love Maria.

Whoa, whoa, whoa—_love_?! Okay that's a bit much, but I really _really_ like her…

I pushed the door open that seemed heavier today. Maria glanced up at me and dropped her magazine that she always seemed to be reading. _"Hey! It's awesome, don't deny it,_" she always said.

"So did goodie-two-shoes get in trouble?" her voice overpowered the one replaying in my head.

"Actually… They told me I can leave," I studied her reaction.

Her face was blank at first, then recognition took over and another grin cracked into her face.

"Then I'm coming, too! These walls are nothing compared to my awesome strength!"

I looked at her incredulously, saying: "Won't you get restrained or something? That Ivan kid tried to run out the door, hitting everyone with some pipe before he got tazed."

"Nah, I'll be fine. I have super-stealth. If anyone notices me, I promise I'll go back to the room," she held up her right hand before cupping her hand around her lips, whispering: "But I'm not going to get caught."

"Fine," I sighed, "but if you get tazed it's not my fault!"

I managed to get my stuff together within ten minutes and I was walking out the door with Maria. I glanced at her clothes. Why did she always wear the same thing? A dark blue coat with a white undershirt and pencil skirt. (Not to mention these _totally_ not skimpy boots that went up to mid-thigh.)

"Aren't you going to dress in all black or camo or something, Miss-Super-Stealth?" I nudged her side.

"Nope! I'm going to awesomely walk right out with you. Watch, no one will stop me."

And frankly, no one did stop her. We were able to walk right out with only a wave from the woman at the desk and a "_Bye Matthew_!" Maria smiled at me. Gee either those people were _idiots_ or she really was invisible or something.

"Mattie!" Alfred glomped me with another giant hug.

I blushed and tried to push him off of me, but the man was strong. I settled for a weak "_Get off."_ Which he obliged.

"Ready to go home bro?" Alfred asked.

"I've been ready," I smiled, then thoughtfully glanced at Maria. "Is it okay if Maria comes, too?"

Alfred's face twisted. "_Maria may be another one of his hallucinations. Schizophrenic people often have many," the woman at the desk told him._

"Sure! Why not?" his smile grew back on as he started the engine.

Alfred started the radio and Maria and I sat in the back seats. I never liked the passenger seat. Back when I was eight, I sat there and my dad got a speeding ticket. He told me he probably wouldn't have gotten it if I had been sitting in the back like a good boy. Then I pledged never would I ever sit in the front seat again. I don't want people getting tickets because of me.

"I love this song," Maria hummed and tapped her foot.

"I don't know it," I confessed.

"It's Breathe by He is We," she informed me and sang part of it.

_You know,_

_I fake it oh so well_

_That God himself can't tell_

_What I mean and why my words are _

_Less than parallel._

"I like the lyrics…" I said mostly to myself.

"Me, too," she said with her eyes closed. "He is We is my favorite band."

"Are they old or just not well known?" I asked

"I think both. They should be really famous though."

"Yeah, they should. I like them…"

"We're home," Alfred said a bit quieter than usual. Though his quieter-than-usual isn't quiet, it was still quieter than usual. Do you get what I'm saying?

* * *

It was that day we got home. It was that night I fell asleep next to a hallucination. It was that year I realized how insane I really was. That I realized Kuma had stopped talking because Maria had taken her place. Kuma and Maria could have been the same people, honestly. They were both so assertive, yet had kindness weaved in and out of each joke, each harassment. They told me what I needed to know to grow up and become a good person.

_"Mattie, I'd like to introduce you to Francis," Alfred said, holding a hand out to a man at the door.  
_ The moment Alfred realized how crazy I was getting he started introducing me to new people.

_"Matthew, this is Feliciano, he's really nice! You should get to know each other!"_

The moment I started talking to real people was the moment I realized how much I hated real people.

_"Isn't talking to real people fun?"_

It was almost insulting how he added the word "_real_" in there. You can't see Maria or hear Kumajirou, but that doesn't make them any less real than you!

It was that day I locked myself in my room. It was that night I made the choice. It was that year I fell asleep by the hands of death. By the cuts of a blade on my throat and wrists. It was that time I was able to live with Maria forever in the afterlife.

Because at last no one will be able to say _"Look at the insane kid! Talking to no one!"_ on the other side.

Because at last, after twenty years of ridicule, Alfred will never look at me with pity anymore.

Because _at last_ no one will be able to label me as a madman when I talked to the woman I'd fallen in love with.

* * *

**_Epilogue (Alfred's Point of View)_**

I've always known there was something different about him—my brother, Matthew. But insane? Crazy? I used to think that was going a bit far.

They all called him insane, and he's my brother. If they call him crazy, I thought I might as well be, too. I have his blood coursing through my veins. I thought I knew what he was thinking. I had his eyes burning through my own and vice versa. I tried to tell myself nothing was wrong with my darling, older brother, and nothing's wrong with me: Alfred F. Jones.

I tried to tell myself that he was fine.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! I can't believe I've neglected to write a PruCan story until now ;-; This wasn't too hard on the shipping but I SUPPORT THEM WITH ALL MY HEART~! I didn't really see an opportunity to embelish on the PruCan and I didn't want to throw it in for no reason, so I just left it out. (I'm also creepy and love the shipping for CanadaxKumajirou... DON'T JUDGE ME!) I was unsure of what Prussia's feminine name was so I looked it up and saw that "Maria" was used most often, so I used it. If it's wrong please tell me and I'll fix it! (If I'm not too lazy...) Anywaysss Hope you enjoyed~! (HOLY CRAP did I just finish this at FIVE AM?! Shh... no telling mommy...)_**

**_Don't forget to review! :D_**


End file.
